Digimon: The Crest of Life
by Lunamon810
Summary: The gang's all together, but who's the girl Cody keeps seeing? is she a missing member? Or is she someone all knew? I guess Amber and the rest will have to find out!


**Hey guys! Lunamon810 here. Finally, with the sequel of Digimon: The Crest of Trust. Which... Oh god that story looks terrible when I go back and reread it. My goal is to have at least four thousand words per chapter, but I couldn't get another nine hundred fourty-three out of this chapter. I'm not going to be adding more OCs to this story minus one of my own that the plot is kind of based around, so there's that. Hopefully this'll go better than the original one. So if you don't mind choking through like, 40 some chapters of crappy writing so you'll understand this story, that might help. But yeah.**

**It feels really good to be back to this story, by the way. I have a lot of things planned.**

**Also, this isn't going to replace Digi Days or The Taken Up Offer. This is my main DIGIMON story, but The Taken Up Offer is my main story over all. And though I haven't in a while, I do still plan on writing Digi Days whenever I can get back to it. So yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON.**

**Claimer: I own Amber & Seth Reed, Adriane & Demi. And the girl you see at the end of this. I will credit the other people who have OC's in this story in the next chapter, because I can't at the moment. T.T **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Come on, Clary! We're gonna be late!" The brunette Amber called, running down the hallway alongside her best friend. The clock was ticking, they only had thirty seconds to get to class. The two crest holders picked up the speed, taking a sharp left down one hallway to turn right into another. Amber's dark brown eyes glanced over her shoulder at short black haired friend, her own hair that would reach about her mid back behind her in the air a bit due to her speed.

"I'm trying!" Clary responded, speeding up. Though Clary herself was fast and fit, Amber was more athletic than their entire group combined. The two best friends picked up the pace just a little bit more, and burst through room 309's door just in time, for the bell rang a second later. The two sat down in their respective seats next to each other, Davis to Amber's right. She looked at Clary, and they gave each other a thumbs up before directing their attention to the teacher.

"Hey, forgetting someone?" Davis asked quietly, avoiding to teacher's wrath. Amber just looked at him and laughed quietly, grinning at him and looking back at the blackboard. It was their first day of school, Clary and Amber's first day at the school period. It'd been a few months since they'd been trapped in the digital world, but now they could move freely among it like Davis and the others had previously been able to.

Amber impatiently tapped her fingernails on her desk as she waited for class to let out, though it'd just started. All of the digidestined were meeting up after school at the soccer feild to relax after school. She took note of the twins Felix and Felicia in the back of the class as well. Carter was in the front right corner, and Tazzie was on the left of Clary. Clary gave Amber a look that told her to calm down; the time to leave would come when it comes.

Once the first class let out, the group of digidestined clustered together as they walked out of the classroom. "Our teacher reminds me of Etemon." Davis muttered, referring to the teacher's loud voice.

"Maybe the way he speaks, but his personality reminds me of the Impmon we saved." Amber said, shrugging. "Then again, I'm never one to look down on teachers. Apparently you are though, Mr. Judgemental."

Amber, Clary, Carter, and Felicia split off for Home Ec class. Inside they met Adriane and Demi, and they highfived the two as they walked past them. As the four took their seats, the bell rang. Adriane was positoned to Amber's right, Demi to Adriane's right. Clary sat across from Amber, and Felicia set to Clary's left. Ren walked in quietly, silently upset that he was late despite the teachers preaching it was okay to be late on the first day due to getting used to the school.

Once school was out completely, they all raced home to get changed and ready. Amber was practically tugging Matt out the door, who was protesting saying he needed time to relax before he played soccer or hung out around Tai. "Oh come on, Matt! Sit on the benches for all I care! Just come _on!_" Seth and Leormon watched the two from outside the door, laughing at the scene.

"Amber! You're forgetting someone!" A small female voice said. Amber looked down to see Moonmon at her feet, and she laughed nervously as she let go of Matt's arm and picked her digimon partner up.

"Sorry, Moonmon." Amber walked through the door she'd already opened to see Clary and Viximon waiting on her. Amber grinned and grabbed her best friend's free hand and headed down the hall, followed by Matt who was calling after them saying Amber was going to pay for this later. Amber just laughed, hearing her adoptive brother's protests, and kept going, Seth catching up with her.

Once they arrived, everyone else was starting to arrive to. Izzy, Mimi, Cody, and Luna were already sitting on the bleachers. Budmon sat next to Luna, and Upamon sat next to Budmon. Moonmon bounced out of Amber's arms towards her digi-companions, causing Amber to laugh at the teardrop shapped creature. "Moonmon! You need to wait until we get there! Do you want someone to see you or something!?" Amber followed her partner to the benches, but Matt and Clary took their time walking.

Once all three, plus the two in-training digimon, had reached the benches, chatting started up quickly. The four in-training digimon talked up a storm of their own, not to mention Mimi who just _**had **_to tell everyone about the new fashion lines she was ordering from France. Amber looked at Izzy, who grinned apologetically. She laughed to herself, feeling sorry for the poor boy who had to listen to her ranting all the time. Then again, that had to be the cost of agreeing to be Mimi's boyfriend.

Someone hugged Amber from behind, since she was sitting the wrong way on the bleacher seat, and she looked up to see her goggle-head boyfriend Davis. She blinked innocently, making herself look curious. "Do I know you?"

"Ambeeeeeeeer!" Davis pouted, then grinned deviously. "Let me jog your memory," He pulled her down of bleachers and sat down, pulling Amber down too. He pulled off his jacket, despite it not being his digital world one. "Alright, pretend we're in a cave. You're cold, and you don't have a jacket," Amber nodded and pretended to shiver, and he went to drape his jacket over her shoulders. Instead, the two's eyes met and they pulled closer, until their lips had no space between them. When he released her, he grinned again. "Remember now?"

"Oh yeaaaaaaaaaaaaah! You're the kid with the goggles!" She laughed, and Davis hung his his head as the rest laughed too, having been watching them. "Just kidding, just kidding. Of course I remember you." She stuck her tongue out at him, standing up and heading back up the bleachers.

"You'd better." He responded, following her. Seth and Matt glared at him.

"Don't talk to my sister that way!" They said in unison. Amber laughed and stuck her tongue out at Davis, being pulled over to sit between her two older brothers, One by one, everyone arrived. Trying to a headcount of the crew was nearly impossible, since everyone from the first and second set of digidestined were there, not to mention the set Amber was a part of. And the two who landed between the second and third, Adriane and Demi.

"Alright, lets play some soccer!" Tai cheered. This game contrasted deeply to the first one, not the game itself though. When Amber first arrived at Matt's house, and a day later they met with all the current digidestined. No one besides Amber was there from the third set, so there was a fair amount of less people. Amber knew no one, and everyone knew there was someone there they didn't know. So it had a completely different atmosphere. This time around though, everyone was friends. Even Kaija was forced into friendship by Luna.

After a long while of trying to beat a tie between the two formed teams, they all finally took a break. Amber sighed with relief as she found some shade due to the sun's position and the top of the bleachers. So, by sitting towards the bottom of the bleachers she was able to shield herself with sunlight. She leaned back and managed to rest against the row behind her, taking a few long drinks of her ice cold water. After minute, she sat it aside and took a much needed deep breath due to not breathing while she drank.

Matt, TK, Seth, Davis, and Clary came over to her, Matt and Seth sat on either side of her, TK and Davis on either side of her where her back and head rested, and Clary on the bleacher just above that. Matt laughed. "So can we just take a moment to think about the major differences in the atmosphere here compared to the first time we played soccer, Amber?"

Amber laughed and nodded. "Lets see here. You're not mourning over TK, I'm not depressed about Seth, I'm not completely unacquainted with _**everybody**_, TK and Seth are actually here, and we have tons more people."

"You mention TK and Seth twice ya know, Amber." Davis pointed out.

"I was pointing out we weren't upset, and they were actually here. We didn't just get over their so-called deaths."

"So called?" Seth said, raising his eyebrow. "That's a bit offensive, I mean. It did feel like I was about to die. Despite the lack of marks, was burnt pretty bad."

"And I did have a car ram into my ribcage. It just didn't transfer into the digital world or back into this one when I came back."

"You two know what I meaaaan!" Amber whined, not appreciating this argument. Seth laughed and nodded, as did TK. The six looked over at Adriane and Demi, who were currently having an intense one-on-one match against each other. Amber watched as Demi aimed the soccer ball towards Adriane's goal, though it didn't quite make it sense Adriane was able to block it and send it right back towards Demi's in one swift movement. For a moment it seemed as if Demi was going to successfully block it, but Demi came up just a hair short from doing so. Her failure at blocking it resulted into the black and white ball slamming into the net and stopping at Demi's feet.

"Okay, Empress of Peace. Well done, well done. That's was a pretty well scored goal, I wasn't quite fast enough because I didn't expect you to do that well. Don't think I'll fall for it again though, if you want to get another goal you're gonna have to earn it next time."

"Are you implying that I didn't earn this one by tricking you into underestimating me, Rocker of Determination?" Adriane shot back. The two nicknames were based on their crests, and either previous or current aspects of their lives. Seeing as Armukenimon had been brought back and had made Adriane the evil Digimon Empress previously, before Amber's team's adventure, including 'Empress' in Adriane's name felt natural to Demi. Though there were some major flaws in Armukenimon's web of destruction, because her powers didn't work as well as they worked on Ken and Adriane was able to break free of it off and on during her time in the digital world. Adriane's crest was Peace, so that's where the last part came from.

Demi's nickname was much simpler. Demi was pretty well known at school for being good at many instruments, mainly the electric guitar. By now she had her own small band, no where near as big as Matt's or anything, which Adriane was a part of as a vocalist. The entire group had been to one of their concerts a few weeks ago.

Amber laughed when the soccer ball went sailing into Demi's face. Demi glared at Adriane, who grinned sheepishly. Amber watched as Demi chased Adriane around the soccer field, Demi fortunately having gotten away without a broken or bloody nose. Though Amber was pretty sure that was what part of Demi planned to give to Adriane. Eventually Demi gave up, deciding they were 'too equally paced in speed' to catch her. Even though it was obvious to everyone that Adriane was a little bit faster. Demi mumbled something under her breath about Adriane's speed being enhanced by Armukenimon, but if anyone heard her they paid no attention to it.

"You know, we haven't really seen Wizardmon or Lucemon since we were trapped in the digital world." Clary pointed out. Amber looked at her, having sat up properly while watching the speed chase between Demi and Adriane.

"You're right, we haven't. I'm sure they've been busy taking care of the digi-world after Myotismon was destroyed."

"Yeah, that's probably true. Wizardmon isn't one to just sit around. He really likes helping people!" Kari said brightly. "He always wanted to before."

"You're right, he really did. I'm sure he's doing just fine, helping the digi-world get back on it's feet." TK agreed. Amber stood up and stretched, remembering seeing Wizardmon at her dad's studio. She laughed, thinking about how Moonmon was bouncing around everywhere. She looked at Moonmon. "One of our first encounters with Wizardmon was when Moonmon was bouncing around like a rubber ball!"

Moonmon giggled. "I liked that place! Can we go back there sometime?"

"I don't think dad's boss would like that very much. Even though they all know about you now, I think you'd get into too much trouble for the staff's liking. They'd probably fire dad from his job!" Matt laughed, joined by his brothers - TK and Seth - and sister, as well as Clary. Amber looked over at Tazi, who was being pretty quiet as she watched a flock of birds fly by.

"You okay over there Tazi?"

Tazi jumped slightly at the mention of her name, then smiled and nodded. "Just fine!"

Amber laughed and nodded at her friend's response, and she turned to look at Adriane and Demi. She put her hand into the cooler of drinks and food that Felicia had brought, said person sitting at the top of the bleachers with Felix, Willis back in America due to classes. She tossed one bottle of water to her other hand and took another out, closing the cooler and tossing the bottles of water to Adriane and Demi. "Keep hydrated ya nuts! Chasin' each other around has gotta make you thirsty!"

"Oh whatever at least I didn't break my knee when I landed in the digital world, princess!" Demi shot back, and Amber stuck her tongue out at her.

"It wasn't broken! Just cut and bruised! There is a _**major**_ difference! If I'd _**broken**_ it, it'd probably have been broken our entire duration of being in the digital world! But I wasn't, was I?"

"Oh whatever. At least i didn't get hurt within my first 5 seconds in the digital world. You were hurt before you took a single st-"

"Okay, okay. Lets stop taking shots at each other. Lets just eat." Kaija interrupted, pointing at the cooler as her stomach growled. Adraine laughed and nodded, pulling Demi along with her as they all headed towards the cooler. Davis had brought the styrofoam plates, so they all got their fill of sandwiches and chips, and soda. They all opened their cans of soda at once and raised their cans. "To the new school year!"

As they and their digimon all chowed down, their was a loud chatter between the group. At some point, Amber told Davis he was eating too much, causing him to nearly shove her off her seat. She stuck her tongue out at him as Clary talked quietly with Joe, talking about their time in the digital world. Seth looked at Lana, who was sitting quietly looking at all of them. "Something on your mind?"

"Nope. Just look at how big our group is. We're kinda just like a small army." Lana said, looking at all of them. "I guess we kinda worked like one in the digital world."

"We're the Digi-Army!" Amber cheered, and everyone else grinned.

"To the Digi-Army!" Another toast, then back to chattering and chewing. Eventually, they all tossed their trash away and started getting ready to head home. Amber glared at Davis, who was talking away to Kari. He realized it, and the expression on his face made her nearly double over laughing, not actually minding. She knew Kari had no interest in him. She helped Tazi carry the cooler and drain it of it's water, and helped her split everything that remained between everyone so Tazi didn't have so much to carry.

"We should do this again sometime, this was awesome!" Carter said, grinning as she stood next to Tai.

"I agree, this was a great way to start off the new year. We should do this every week! I need the practice for soccer anyway." Sora agreed, and Tai laughed.

"Yeah, like you need the practice."

"Well, we'd better all get headed home. The sun's starting to set. But we could do this more often. We'd have to switch responsibilities around though, I doubt Tazi can supply food every week. That'd be like feeding an army of DigiTamamon!" They all laughed and nodded in agreement, and after a moment of looking at the sunset together they all headed off in different directions, in small groups due to their destination.

As he walked nearby Yolei and TK, who was headed to his mom's home, Cody was in a bit of a daze. He wasn't sure why, but he felt really odd. He looked over at the large metal fence that surrounded a school yard, and blinked. There was a girl walking, not one he'd seen before. She had chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes, looking totally blank. What was odder, was he could see the fence right through her. And she hadn't been there a moment ago either. Then, she faded out of sight. He stopped and looked at the other two.

"Hey guys?" The other two stopped and looked at her. "Did you see that girl over there?" He asked, pointing to the gate. They both shook their heads.

"What girl?" Yolei asked,eyeing the gate and the area around it. "I don't see any girl."

"Nevermind, lets just get home." Cody said, getting an odd feeling. The other two shrugged it off and continued on, Cody following right behind. He couldn't just shrug it off. Why though? He couldn't figure it out. Hopefully it'd get off his mind, or else his grandfather would ask about it.

"Well, see you guys later!" Yolei waved as she split up from the group.

"See ya!" TK called back, splitting off as well.

"Right, goodbye!" Cody called, going his own direction within the area. He still couldn't get that girl off his mind. Had she been a ghost? It didn't feel like it, but he wasn't too experienced with them. So how would he know? He sighed as he headed towards his grandfather's dojo.


End file.
